A Reluctant Bond
by HappyGirl1980
Summary: AU. In another life Owen is the head of Trauma while Cristina is an intern. Also in this world couples can become bonded. Unable to live if the other dies.
1. Prologue

**Seattle Washington 1976**

A young Owen Hunt was valiantly fighting back tears as he stared soulfully up from his bed at his mother half asking half pleading "Mama, Why did Grammy have to die?"

Amanda Hunt looked down at her tiny man. Her heart ached for her child who had already faced such loss. "It was her time Owen."

"**NO,** it was Grandpas time. He had a clog that killed his brain, but Grammy was fine. She didn't have ta die."

Linda realized Owen wasn't looking for a spiritual answer about death. Her serious child wanted to know the physiologically cause of his Grandmother's Death sighing she stated "Oh Owen, Granma and Grandpa were bonded."

"What's bonded?" Curious eyes enquired.

"Sometimes two people can love each other so much that when one dies the other can't live."

"Does that mean you didn't love Daddy?" Owen looked up at his mother big alligator tears began to fall. Losing both his grandparents, his father's parents, just two years after his father's death was horrible. Finding out his mother hadn't loved his father was devastating.

"No, Owen. I loved your father very much." Linda drew Owen into her arms trying desperately to hold back her own tears. "Most people who love each other aren't bonded. A few couples become such a part of each other that one can't live without the other. A bond that strong is a wonderful thing; Your Grandma knew she would never have to be without the man she loved."

Tears slowing he gazed up at his mother entranced "How does a person become bonded?"

"Owen, I don't know?"

"Can we ask Mr. Science I bet he can splain it."

Linda lips quirked at her boys slight lisp. Owen was such an endearing mixed or rational and romantic. "Own science can't explain everything; something's need to be taken on faith."

Owen sat quietly for a long time. Gazing up at his mom he asked "Do you wish you and Dad were bonded?"

"I use to wish that. After he died I was grateful we weren't bonded because I want to see you become a man."

They lay quietly together. Owen curled his tiny body into Linda's arms. His mind raced. Thinking of losing first his father, then grandfather, and grandmother. Remembering vaguely how sad mama had been when daddy died. When he grew-up he would never lose his wife. Never leave her alone. "Mom, When I grow-up, I'm gonna be bonded." Bonding was rare. Only one percent of the population would ever experience bonding. Of those who bonded only a handful bonded so deeply that they would die together. Most people would never even meet a couple bonded to the degree Owens' grandparents had been. However, looking at the stubbornness and determination in her young sons eyes Linda had no doubt that Owen would one day be bonded.

**Stanford School of Medicine 2003**

"A 25 year old male comes into the ER presenting with chills, fever, vomiting, and right sided pain. Lads reveal an increase in his white blood cell count. The patient has no history or heart, lung, or kidney problems and is on no medication." Dr Hartman says from the podium at the front of the classroom. "Diagnosis?"

"Appendicitis" Groans half the class, it was too easy.

"Correct. The patient is rushed to the ER. The appendix is removed. The patient blood pressure spikes and subsequently the patient codes on the table. CPR, cardiac massage, and cardiac sock all fail. This death was completely preventable. What did the doctors miss in the patient's history that led to his death?"

The class went through a long list of possible causes: allergies, previously undetected heart arrhythmia, drug use. On and on until Cristina Yang raised her hand "Was he bonded."

"Good work Miss Yang. Yes, the patient had a level 10 bond. The majority of you will never practice on a bonded patient. That being said before every surgery it is imperative that the question be asked. Every bonded pair is different. This bonded pair felt each others pain. The pain of surgery without anesthetic put so much stress on his wife's body she had a MI and died."

Dr. Hartman continues discussing the different levels of bonding. He pauses to ask for questions, Cristina hand shoots into the air. After being acknowledged she asks "Is anyone working on a cure to bonding." Gasps sound throughout the class and several students (female students) stared at her horrified.

"Good question Miss Yang." Dr. Hartman he turns to the class scanning their indignant faces. "Despite the rosie picture Hollywood movies portray bonding does not always lead to happily ever after. Becoming so attached to another person that you cannot live without them is not without its consequences and dangers. This is especially true in the extremely rare cases in which people bond upon their first meeting. Couples who bond upon meeting have a greater risk of murder, suicide, depression, and substance abuse. Most bonds form slowly and grown over time. These tend to be more stable. Instant bonds can be very dangerous. They may lead to the greatest love stories but also the greatest tragedies. What happens if one of you bonds tomorrow but the person shuns Western Medicine? Or if they want children and you don't? Who quits? Who sacrifices their dream? To answers Miss Yang's question, we have yet to determine how bonding occurs yet so curing it is a along way off. As is inducing it so don't ask."

Cristina didn't want to be a good surgeon. Cristina wanted to be an Amazing Brilliant Surgeon. A Cardio Goddess. Closing hers eyes she chanted a silent mantra in her head "I will never be bonded. I will never be bonded. I will never be bonder." Dreams of bonding were for the weak and miss directed. After a second she opened her eyes to focus on the professor. Someday she would be a Cardio Goddess she was determined. Cardio Goddess didn't have time to be distracted.


	2. In the closet

Seattle Grace Hospital 2005

Owen scowled as he scanned the large conference room that was being utilized for the Surgical Intern Mixer. He hadn't wanted to leave The Pit to come up and participate in this ridiculous waste of time. Richard had ordered all department heads to attend the mixer. He didn't mind parties, or interns. However, with the arrival of new interns the number of patient deaths would spike. He would spend the next few weeks haunting the E.R Protecting his patients from the green interns. Eager interns with weak clinical skills and poor incite contributed to the annual June spike of patients fatalities. By September 100 hour work weeks and intensive mentoring would lead to a sharp decline in patient deaths. No one liked letting green doctors practice on patients but the truth was this was the only way to learn. The party irked him because tomorrow would be the interns' first shift, by tradition a 48 hour shift. The interns would then be on-call every other night, with one day off a week to recuperate. This was their last chance to rest. Instead they were eating bad cheese and sucking up to the attendings. They had five years to suck up to the attending making tonight pointless.

So here he was in a gray suit and tie. Smiling at eager young interns impatiently sneaking glances at his watch. Truthfully, he knew he might be less perturbed by this party if Beth was here. Last year, his Mother had suffered a stroke. He left the military to return to Washington to care for her. He felt some guilt for leaving his military family but his mother would always come first. After the stroke his mother had suffered left sided hemiparesis. His mother had required intensive daily physical therapy and live-in help. Ironically, Beth who had never complained about his military service had not been able to handle the daily grind of him taking care of his ailing mother. The sunshine girl had crumbled under the daily grind of caring for an ailing parent. Three months ago Beth had broken off their engagement. Two weeks ago his mother had recovered to the point where he could move out. He was now living in his own apartment. Tonight, with no partner to help deflect the eager young interns he was in a sour mood.

Deciding enough was enough he began edging his way to the exit. As he moved across the room out of the corner of his eye he noticed a gorgeous head of long dark curly hair. He paused a moment watching the woman turn to him. Time slowed. Ambient noise hushed. His heart pulsed in his ears. His palms were damp. His throat went dry. His gaze was fixed on an exotically beautiful Asian women striding toward him. Her shoulders were squared and pulled back. Her eyes had a look of determination and she strode right past. Straight to Dr. Burke.

"Dr Burke I'm Cristina Yang." Was all she said, really. However, something in her tone of voice. A hopeful, almost lustful tone instantly enraged him. Burke's causal rebuff did nothing to calm him. Seeing red he stalked toward her. Approaching from behind her tapped her on the shoulder "I need a word with you." Other people leaving the reception passed by preventing him from speaking, spotting a supply closet in the hall he walked over. Opening the door he gestured with his head for her to enter. She narrowed her eyes glaring defiantly up at him before silently entering the closet. He entered and closed the door opening his mouth to say he didn't know what. She cut him off glaring up at him "Do you have ….." She began to furiously demand.

Heart hammering in his ears he'd meant to open his mouth to speak. Instead he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Heat exploded throughout his body. Cristina had been startled at first her lips frozen under his. He felt her hands reach up. Owen was positive she was about to push him away. Her fingers paused for a moment and then she began returning his kiss. She pulled him closer. He never felt anything quite like this before. A primal urge to enter her body, to make his claim, marks her as his. Nothing even in his intense teenage fumbling had reached this heady level of desperation. As they deepened the kiss he knew this was utter madness. His rational brain told him to pull away, even as his hands traveled to her bottom. With both hands palming her ass he lifted her up. Cristina let out a surprised squeak. Her eyes made contact with his. Her legs locked around his waist. Frantic hands unzipped pants and raised dresses. Underwear was cast aside. His hands went behind her head. A gentle entry and a desperate pace. On the brink of climax their eyes lock. Staring into her deep brown eyes they fall together. For an instant his vision goes black. Sound fades. The world fades.

Slowly he comes back to himself. Her soft hair wrapped around his fingers. The cool metal shelf on the back of his hands. Her strong legs wrapped around him. His vision clears and he gazes into her eyes. Her short panting breaths are the only noise in the room. Reality slowly creeps back into her eyes as the haze of orgasm fades. Before either speaks the door begins to creek open. Instinct kicks in. His eyes dart around the closet. There is no place to hide. He pushes her head into his chest. He angles his body towards the door. All he wants is to shield her from view. A pager sounds and the door is slammed shut. Owen takes a deep breath allowing the panic of possible discovery to fade as his heartbeat returns to normal. Still connected he feels Cristina begin to squirm. Her hands push on his arms. "Put me down."

Owen lowers her to the floor. He watches her make a mad dash for her panties on the ground. She doesn't speak. Or make eye contact with him. She fumbles with her dress and hair as she dashes to the door. He is certain she means to tear away without ever speaking. Owen opens his mouth but the words refuse to come. Words fail him. Cristina reaches for the doorknob but stops and abruptly turns to him. Cristina looks up staring into his eyes. "This never happened." Her tone is firm. She has made up her mind. She is commanding this. She is willing this. As if by shear force of will she can alter reality. She holds her glare for a moment before quietly slipping out of the closet gently closing the door behind her.

Owen stares at the closed door with his pants around his ankles.


End file.
